Recently, the government voted in favor to repeal rules meant to safeguard consumer data from being collected by Internet Service Providers (ISPs) without a user's knowledge or consent. These rules, originally adopted by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) required broadband ISPs to protect the privacy of their customers. These rules implemented the privacy requirements by giving consumers of broadband the tools they needed to make informed decisions about how their information was used and shared by their ISPs.
Without these privacy requirements, ISPs can now “sell” their customer's Internet traffic patterns and behavior (web, data, total usage etc.) to “third-party” service providers. In one example, on-line shopping within a single household can be sold to other service providers by that household's ISP. “Where they shop” (online), “What is purchased” (online), analytics about websites visited, internet services used, how much time spent online etc. (traffic) is all susceptible to be sold to exploit more revenue selling customers' analytics for ISPs.
Regardless of the recent regulatory change, the public debate rages on as to whether ISPs should be regulated as either a utility or an information service by the FCC. This debate has become even more relevant with Internet enabled smart home devices becoming more ubiquitous. One benefit of these smart devices is the convenience that allows users to remotely access and control these devices. However, one disadvantage associated with smart devices is the potential vulnerability to cyberattacks that may allow unauthorized access to the devices. A cybercriminal may breach the smart device's security and take control of the device or entire network and/or allow the attacker to monitor and watch the user's home.
In the midst of numerous technical and ephemeral regulations on Internet data, it may be difficult for consumers to ascertain with certainty the current state of consumer data privacy protections. As policy attempts to strike a balance regarding Internet privacy for the consumer; there is a need for consumers to take proactive measures to safeguard their practices, behaviors and devices to meet next generation infrastructures. Further, there is a need for a system and method that enables users to control the amount of access allotted by smart devices and their associated networks so that the users can control their environments. There is a need for a system and method that provides users the ability to configure a personal cloud LAN to create a manage service to control access to their personal data regardless of the government regulations.